An Assassin's Journal
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: Just a collection of story ideas I had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

A Reawakened God

**Hello everyone as you now know. I have purchased a new laptop for myself, meaning that I can begin updating on my profile. I have tons of new ideas that I hope you all will enjoy. I also will post rewrites of my previous stories I had uploaded before my computer crash erasing all my back up copies.**

**This is just a preview of whats to come and to expect. Again I hope you guys will enjoy maybe give it a liking, I don't know.**

**First off, he is something a little different, first we begin in the Naruto Universe, now just not to not be confuse, Naruto is not the main character nor will he make a later apperance, nor is the main character an OC.**

**The main character is Minato Sahashi from Sekirei. Now calm down and let me explain. First off I like the show Sekirei, I enjoy story, the funny moments that do appear from time to time, and of course no anime is not complete without the fan service. I tend to avoid these shows but what can I say, they got to me.**

**I have greatly enjoyed the fics I find he on fanfictions, some good, some bad, way to many that are short. But that's fine.**

**I respect Minato's character in Sekirei only if they didn't make him timid, weak, and constantly avoiding his Sekirei for the the sake of comedy. His character would be use more if he didn't suffer from these traits. Well this my way of remedying.**

**Second and last thing to address is that I've readed through the wiki for Naruto for it's timeline. Just a heads up, I will be throwing things around by moving things forward rather than have them occur on their actual dates. If you point something out that is wrong, all will be explain later. Already enough of me talking, hope you all enjoy.**

**Content: Naruto and Sekirei**

**Summary: Minato Senju, first born to Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. Later trained by his parents, his uncle Tobirama, and Madara Uchiha. Watch as he ascends to the throne of god. (Godlike Minato and Harem)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**"Talking"**

**'Thought'**

**Preview: Chapter one**

"Hurry Tobirama! I don't wish to be more late than we already are." Said an overly excited Senju Hokage as and his companion tree-hop at breakneck speeds.

"Brother slow down," Call the now named Tobirama to his brother, the Shodiame Hokage Hashirama Senju. "We have been going non-stop since, we first left the Kage's Summit." Tobirama pleaded while trying to keep pace with his brother who ignore his plea.

"I'm sorry but I just can't stop myself. Can you believe it Tobirama. I'm going to be a father, I'm already a father!" Cried the ecstatic Hokage as tears of joy threaten to fall from his face. Tobirama sighed.

"I know that! You have been constantly reminding me since we first heard the news from Mito-sama herself." Tobirama smiled at his brother, since first hearing the news of Mito's pregnancy. Hashirama fainted, which was unexpected from the man known as the 'God of Shinobi.'

When he came to Hashirama bursted with excitement and joy. The usual optimistic Hokage couldn't stop smiling that his face was in danger of splinting in two. And to be honest with himself, Tobirama enjoyed watching his brother make a fool of himself.

Like when he abandoned his job as Hokage for a week to spend time with his wife Mito, or when Hashirama doubted his skills at being a good father towards raising his child. Remembering how much he spoil Tsunade when she was a little girl, perhaps he was right to doubt. Yes, those were good times he thought to himself, nothing was more priceless than seeing the 'God of Shinobi' being scowl by his pregnant wife. Oh and lets not forget the mood swings. Yes, good times.

"Then let's hurry! I don't wish to waste anymore time." That being said Hashirama added chraka to his feet, and at the next branch, he rocketed himself putting him far ahead of Tobirama.

Tobirama sighed at his brother's impatience. Adding chraka to his feet, he spring board of the next branch to catch his Inquisitive brother.

**Konoha Hospital**

Arriving back into the village after checking with the guards. Hashirama and Tobirama raced to hospital. Upon arriving, the two where greeted by numerous Konoha shinobi who wanted to congratulate their Hokage and wish him and his wife, Mito, the best of luck. Let it be known that keeping Mito's pregnancy a secret, was one of Konoha's worst kept secrets. Never trust anything to an intoxicated Hashirama, nothing stays secret for now when he drinks.

Once away from the crowd the two brothers stood outside the room Mito was said to be recovering after the ordeal. Hashirama stood outside the door contenplating his thoughts, once he opens this door, a new chapter in his life was about to be written. To be completely honest with himself Hashirama was afraid, he hid it well behind a mask but on the inside, he was nervous.

A hand landed on his left shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. Without moving his head Hashirama could tell his brother's concern expression on his face.

He could do this! He is the Hokage for Kami's sake, he has stared death in the face numerous times, he had led his clan to numerous victories during the Clan wars. He would see this challenge through to the end, or die trying. With a deep breath Hashirama slid the door to the left and walk inside the room with Tobirama following behind.

What the two brothers saw couldn't be explain in words. On the bed, lying with her head against the wall and a pillow to support herself, was Mito Uzumaki. Her crimson red hair was a bit dis-leveled not in their usual buns. There was small traces of sweat falling from her forehead, and her eyes showed how tired she truly was. It was only by her force of will that she still remain awake this long.

Mito look up to her left to see her husband Hashirama and his brother Tobirama as they came in. Hashirama had a a proud smirk as he stare at his beautiful wife. She call him over with a wave of her hand, and he followed with Tobirama remaining in the corner wanting to give the two some privacy. Upon reaching the bed Hashirama gave a kiss to Mito's cheek as he brush away the sweat from her face, he sat down on the left side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Better now that you're here," She replied, "Oh and before I forget." Holding up the bundle in her arms, so Hashirama could see the face of his child.

He slowly remove the blanket covering the baby's face. He was left speechless at what he saw.

There wrap in a clean white blanket was his son, who by the looks of his appearance, had tufts of black hair, steel color eyes, and an aura of pure childlike innocence.

"He's your son." Mito's voice whispered in his ear. Hashirama move to pick up his quiet son who had yet to make a sound since his arrival. The baby stared up at Hashirama with curious and wonder that Hashirama chuckle softly. He moved around the room with his son as the two continue to look at the other, never breaking their staring contest.

"He's beautiful." He whispered, many emotions were being shown on Hashirama face at the moment, happiness being the most noticeable.

"Tobirama" Hashirama call to his brother who was watching from the corner of the room near the door. He walk towards his brother who turn around so he may see the child. Tobirama didn't know how to respond in this situation. He was a serious man, always has been, always will be. Unlike his brother who always wore a smile on his face. So seeing a baby looking at him with curiosity in it gaze was very disturbing to him.

"Ah... hello there." Hashirama felt the sweat behind his head drop at the response his brother made. He look towards Mito who only shook her head in amusement.

Saving his brother from further embarrassment Hashirama return to Mito's side as the two parents look at their child with all the love in the world.

"What should we name him?" Mito question her husband as the two refuse to tear their sights away from their child.

"I have one," He lean down to kiss his wife tenderly on he lips as the two broke apart to stare once more at their beloved child.

"Minato... Senju Minato is his name."

**In the interest of time**

A graveyard of ships

That's what could be describe of the scene they were looking at. The world's finest Navy force, in flames, black flames to be exact. The smell of fuel was strong in the air as the fire continue to drown the screams of dying sailors. The destruction cause today was nothing short of what they have cause countless times before.

There standing on the ocean as if it were land, stood a man of impressive height, he had black spiky hair that was waist-length, he wore red samurai-like armor with protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. Under the armor was a indigo long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots, gloves. He wore a white haori, but was clip to the plates under his shoulder. The man then disappear in a burst of speed, only to reappear standing in front of the first five Sekirei that made up the First Generation Discipline squad.

Miya being the leader and the least afraid of the threat that stood before them asked the question that loom in their minds.

"Who are you sir, and what are you doing on Kamikura island." She demanded... What she got in response was a flair of great power. Her eyes, as well as her comrades eyes widen at the increase of power.

Power that she herself admitted was green with envy, if this man was able to push her defenses down and have her feel insecure, must be powerful.

"I will ask you only once, and I want a straight answer." The man spoke for the first time, his voice was deep, very deep, he sound tired from what they could pick up.

He then lift his head up to show his face. The man had a handsome face with a beard, with two shoulder length bangs framing the side of his face, covering most of his right eye. But it was his eye (his uncovered one) that want drew the five Sekirei. His stare alone sent a chill down their spines. This was no ordinary human, nor was he a Sekirei, this man could be consider a god.

"What are you doing on Yuurei island!" (Ghost island) The man's Sharingan eye was staring down on them as if were judging their very existence.

**A little short I know, but this is just a taste of whats to come**

**Again can someone tell me if Hashirama and Mito ever had children? I can't find anything on the wiki but then again I could be wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nidiame Sennin

**Content: Highschool DxD**

**Here's a little something different.**

**Summary: The _Rikudō _Sennin__ was a man of great power and wisdom, power that brought fear to the Three fractions. His knowledge and mastery of Senjustu fell great demons such as the Infamous Ten-Tails. But his legend ended with his passing. He was recorded as the one man to fully master Senjutsu and become a Sage. But what if, years later a new Sage is reveal, the only question is what is his purpose and which fraction will he side with? (Sage, Rinnegan, Non-perverted, Strong (later Godlike) Issei, and Isseixharem.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any content**

**"Talking"**

**'Thought'**

**Preview: Chapter two**

"Say Issei-kun...?" To commemorate our first date, would you listen to my wish?" A young, attractive women with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes. She gaze questioningly at her date Hyoudou Issei as she drew closer to him.

"Hm... and what would your wish be Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked with a soft smile on his face with his eyes close. Issei was a young man, around the same age as Yuuma. He is of average height, with a lean, muscular build. He had white messy hair, and light brown eyes, almost amber.

Yuuma Amano with her head bowed a couple feet away from Issei. She opens her eyes, which had a darker quality to them than her shy, timid self she display earlier.

"Can you die for me?" She asked, her voice dark, and seductive.

"Eh, now what was that Yuuma-chan? I didn't quite catch that." Issei said with an eye smile. Yuuma took a few steps back with her and Issei just feet apart.

"I said, can you die for me?" She said again in the same dark tone as her body began to glow.

Issei remain where he stood his eyes being shadowed by his hair, an unreadable expression on his face. He open his eyes once more to see the flash of light had stop.

Yuuma grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, her eyes changed. Taking on a dark, more evil look. Her clothing having been shredded in favor of clothing that resemble black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chain hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

She stood proudly, not ashamed of her indecency no made no attempt to cover herself. Issei who had yet to say anything regarding the situation or Yuuma's choice of clothing, if you could still call the women in front of him Yuuma Amano.

"So... 'Yuuma' if that is still your name. Then what should I call you miss?"

"I guess I should explain myself, now that I've showed you my true form. To be honest I thought you would have had a better reaction to my appearance.?"

"Apologies my lady... But I tend to keep my eyes on a woman's face, rather than her breast like some shameful pervert." Issei answered honestly with a smile on his face.

"Hm, a gentleman are we. Very well my name is Raynare, a fallen angel here to take you life." She held out her left hand, and a red energy spear of light form in her open hand. She grab the weapon in her hand, twirling in at her side.

"A shame really, there is not many men who still follow their civil ways... A pity I was actually beginning to enjoy your company, but I have a job to do, so can you be a good boy and hold still." She brought the weapon up as if throwing a Javelin, and with a throw, the spear flew out of her hand and straight towards the unmoving Issei.

Raynere pictured this as an easy kill, so imagine her surprise when her target stop her light spear with only a single finger. He didn't bother to dodge, he remain where he stood, lifting a single finger, and, caught her light spear.

"Maa, maa" He said as he threw the light spear to the ground, which then dispel into particles of light. "A fallen angel sent to kill me? The last time I check I didn't pocess a scared gear. So tell me, Fallen angel Raynere," Issei open his eyes which showed his annoyance, Raynere took a few steps back in fear, her earlier confidence now gone as she stared at her 'suppose easy kill'.

"What have I done to warrant the attention of the Fallen Angels that they sent an assassin to kill me?"

His voice cold, his eyes, gone were the warmth and gentlest they pocess. Now replace with annoyance, and some anger but was kept hidden.

"I see... you are paralyze with fear, I understand, me release my power causes the air around me to thicken, your breath is taken from your lungs. I understand, I never believe I would reach such heights, yet here I am." Issei expression became solemn, his eyes for a brief second held pain.

Raynere didn't catch it in time as she still was frozen with fear.

Issei inhale a deep breath before exhaling to calm his emotions. He look back at the scared Fallen Angel. "Raynare..."

At the call of her name, Raynare flinched but nodded her head, showing she was listening.

"I'm letting you go..." Raynare froze, did she hear that right? He was letting her go. "I'm allowing you to leave unharmed, as thanks for the nice evening, weather it was convention or not. But I can't remember the last time I went out to have fun. But..."

His eyes once again darken, any previous emotions were wipe clean from his eyes. "The next time we cross paths, all debts have been paid. Do remember this Raynare-san."

Not trusting her voice she nodded, and with a powerful flap of her black angel wings. Raynare disappear from sight, her magic could no longer be felt by Issei.

Issei release a breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't understand on why he garner the attention of the Fallen Angels or why they sent an assassin to kill him. Last he heard from the Fallen Angels was that they began to collect Scared gears. Why? He didn't have an answer nor a clue on where to begin. Yet he didn't care too much to dig into. All he desired was a peaceful and quiet life, apparently due to recent events. It's too much to ask for.

He was brought out his thoughts when he caught another magical presence nearby, hidden in a bush to his right to be precise. From he could tell it belong to a devil but not just any normal devil. The power this devil held was powerful, Issei would have to put it at high-class devil from what he remember of the ranking system devil used to measure their power levels. The magical pressure was calm, but held dark energy, a lot of dark energy. He let a small smile come to his face as he turn to face the bush his 'stalker' was hiding in.

I do apologize for the trouble cause this evening, know I mean no harm to anyone, so there is no need to watch over me." Issei turn his back towards the entrance he and Yuuma first entered the park. He walk a steady pace forward, he neared the exit but stop a few feet away before he look over his shoulder, his eyes gazing at the bush once more.

"I do hope we can meet on better conditions than these. Perhaps another time, right... Rias-sempai?" He finish with a grin and left the park. Moments later, a young attractive, buxom women with striking crimson red hair, wearing the Kouh school uniform for girls, stood from her hiding place with a small smile on her face, and curiosity shown in her blue-green eyes.

"Hyoudou Issei... you truly are an interesting one, I will have to keep a better eye on you for the time being." That said the gremory heir disappear in one of her family's red magic circles, her eyes never leaving the spot Issei once stood.

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Minato's raven feathers

**Content: Sekirei**

**Summary: Secrets, they help conceal the truth in the shadows, But they also destroy lives in the process. Minato Sahashi has been living a secret life with his family completely unaware.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Preview: Chapter three**

"Hey, Yu-chan you didn't stop me, so I killed all of them. It's boring, they are weak. All in all, this is an unnecessary species, as I thought."

"Don't you think, Yume?" Asked a women with long light Grey hair tied in a ponytail and Grey narrow eyes with bags under them, giving her an exhausted look. For her appearance she's wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and thigh-length stockings of the same color, with a Grey haori she wore as a cape rather than wearing it, with the Sekirei Crest printed on it.

The women turn to face her partner and leader of the Second Generations Discipline squad. Yume who was holding the Sekirei child they're order to retrieve.

Yume is a fair-skinned young women of average height and slender built. She has brown eyes and hair, which is hime-styled, with short-bangs,chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and a ponytail. She wore the same outfit as her partner but wore black finger-less fighting gloves on her hands, with the number '08' printed on the back.

"Sorry Karasuba, I guess I forget" Yume said as tears of sadness fell from her face, while holding the sleeping Musubi as she was called.

"You shouldn't cry Yume, it doesn't suit your happy personality." Call a mysterious voice behind the two Sekirei women.

"Minato-sama," Yume said with love as her tears continue to fall, she turn around to see her Ashiakbi Minato Sahashi standing behind her, his eyes held love and concern. He was wearing white robes, with a hood and gold trims. His robes have seen better days, seeing as they were tattered and have seen their fair share of battles.

He stroll up to Yume and wipe away her tears, he place a gentle kiss to her lips one she eagerly return.

"Minato-sama she-"

Minato held up his hand to silence her which she did without question. Minato gently place his hand on young Musubi's cheeks as she struggle to open her eyes.

"Yume, I want you to stabilize this girl's condition while I'll deal with the rest." Minato order his Sekirei in calm tone as he look Musubi over.

"But Minato-sama, little Musubi's tama has been damage it's only a matter of time before-" Minato place a single finger to her lips stopping her from finishing. He remove his finger in favor of kissing her lips to calm her.

"I'm going to implant a part of my soul to help repair her tama, but instead of dying like you would have if your have given her your tama, I'll just lose some of my power." Yume was shock from her Ashiabki explanation he already knew what she plan to do before his surprising arrival, and now here he was offering to take her stead, and instead of dying he would only be weaken.

Yume could only shed tears at the heart her Ashiabki pocess, she was proud to have found a great Ashiabki.

With a nod of her head Yume begin to stabilize Musubi's health using her powers of light. Minato smile inwardly at the loving expression Yume had through the bond he build with her, he could feel a waterfall of different emotions, mainly those of happiness, joy, and love. These emotion define Yume, the Sekirei of fate. A Sekirei that was said never to find her Ashiabki, as her job was to ensure all Sekirei receive their wings, something she would never have the joy of experiencing. Now as one of his Sekirei she was at peace.

"Hey are you just going to stand there and continue to ignore little oh me?" A seductive, sultry voice sounded behind Minato. He turn his head to see his other Sekirei, Karasuba, the Black Sekirei with her arms wrap around his neck and her body pressing into his back. A smile on her face and her eyes close preventing Minato from seeing her expression, but he could feel her emotions through the bond he had with Karasuba as well.

He chuckle under his breath at his Sekirei's actions, despite the current situation. He turn his head to kiss Karasuba on the lips, a kiss she return with full fervor. The two duel one another with their tongues before Karasuba was dominated as her Ashiabki ravaged her mouth claiming it as his. A moan escape her lips and her black wings appear from her Sekirei crest as the power from her Ashiabki course through her body.

The two separated moments later with Karasuba short of breath and a small pink hue on her cheeks, Minato only smile before laying a tender kiss on Karasuba's lips before turning to face Yume. Who was blushing a fierce red from seeing the exchange between the two."Don't worry Yume, your next." He tease her who's face turn another shade of red.

Minato laugh to himself before calming himself, he look down at the sleeping Musubi. He place his right hand on her forehead and his other hand on stomach. He took a deep breath to calm himself, seconds later a white energy shrouded his hands, and cover Musubi in a heavenly glow.

"I promise you number #88, Musubi," He look down to see Musubi's peacefully asleep, a small smile adorning her lips as his energy continue to surround and heal her. "That you will find your Ashiabki and receive your wings. I swear on my life." His eyes glowed with determination at his declaration to saving Musubi.

**The full versions of these stories will be posted at a later date. Also be sure to favorite and follow as I will be updating with some new story ideas that I have in mind. Be sure not to miss any updates.**

**Every story you read here will be given a full version, but if one, or more does not appeal to you my audience then forget it was ever here.**

**Thank you for reading, be sure to favorite if you wish to be inform of new updates.**

**Later!**


	4. Update!

**An Assassin's Journal**

**Update!**

**As the title reads it's true. This is an update to make a few announcments that need to be address.**

**Firstly, is my return or rather me announcing that I'm not dead, neither are any of my fics.**

**The reason for my long absents from updating is for I took a break or went on a hiatus. **

**I never, never again will I abandon or stop writing fics. So rest assured that everything you see on my page, will stay and will be updated with new chapters.**

**Second, the reason I went on break was because for the holidays, Christmas and New Years. I spend those days with my family and friends as I always do. My other reason was because in the past, and maybe a few of my readers will agree with me. For the stories that I have written in the past. Those stories had many, many, many. I believe you get the message, but I made constant mistakes with words, spelling, grammar, the whole book.**

**All of this was the cause of my early updates, and because when I updated my previous fics. I never took the extra time to sit down and proofread. To read through and edit my stories like I do now. **

**It may seem selfish but when I write these stories, especially those that take weeks, months to update. I want to give you guys/ladies the best because you guys stick by me and when I read a fic/news/book/etc. I want to be intrigued, I want the story to grasp my attention and keep me reading. That's what I do when I write my stories.**

**You guys deserve the best and I want to give you guys the best. I hope you guys understand my reason for being gone for so long, I'm pretty sure I lost some people along the way, those of you who did stay. Thank you for being patience with me.**

**This ends my announce with me announcing my return and to tell you guys/ladies I have began writing and expect updates in the coming weeks. I will have them up as soon as possible. I ask that you wait a little more, you will not be disappointed, or at least... That's what I want to say but everyone has their own standards.**

**My first update for the new year of 2015 will be Issei's Sacrifices. I originally was going to make this chapter extremely long, however recent development has change this idea. I will splint chapter five into two parts.**

**And as a reward for staying with me. Here are sneak peeks into all of my stories getting updated later. This is just show you guys what to expect when these stories are updated.**

**Issei's Sacrifices – Chapter seven**

"See... it's useless to kill me if you don't aim for my vital organs or cut off my head." Issei's injuries slowly began to heal, his wounds began to closed, the blood that came pouring out of his body was disappearing before the eyes of the Hero Faction who all were confused on how Issei was still alive let alone healing himself.

"If you idiots actually were paying attention when I listed my weakness then you wouldn't have those stupid looks on your faces." Finished Issei, his wounds having fully healed all except for his right arm which was still missing.

Lifting the stub of his right arm, Issei examined the missing limb.

Soon black flames burst to life on the end of his right arm. The flames slowly move down his arm licking away at his dry blood and dead cells. And to the Hero Factions amazement and slight fear.

Issei's right arm was slowly being reform. The black flames seem to be holy flames to the Hero Faction for only holy flames can rebuilt limbs.

After two minutes of silence, the black flames disappeared, and Issei's right arm which should have been nothing but a bloody stub was now a new right arm.

Flexing his fingers and arm several times to get a feel of his recently attached limb. Nodding his head, Issei turned to face the Hero Faction.

He was still blind from Heracles's earlier hit however; he could make out where they were by sensing their Magic.

"So...?" The Hero Faction shivered at his tone. It sounded both playful and promised pain. "Are we going to stand around? Or are we going to fight."

"Sorry cutie!" Jeanne's voice was heard behind Issei. Jeanne was falling down her sword position above Issei to impale him. "But we are a little busy with the Kyuubi's child so we can't play anymore today. But next time we see each other. I'll play with you all you want." She finish this by licking her lips sensually.

_'Is she really the descendant of the Holy Maiden of Orleans?'_ Were the thoughts of her comrades.

Issei's hair shadowed his closed eyes, all emotion was drained from his visage. He payed no attention to Jeanne's speech and that she was about to impale him from above.

"Hahaha! Bye-bye, Ise-kun." Jeanne position her sword to drive through Issei's skull. She laughed merrily getting closer and closer...

"Huh? Ara" Just as Jeanne was laughing, she stopped when she realize she stop descending. She look at her surroundings seeing she had indeed stopped in place. Moving and squirming to free herself from what appears to be a net holding her back.

"What a waste of time." Issei's cold voice cut through the silence. Jeanne stopped her squirming to stare at Issei's back and then at her comrades faces who also were stopped dead by the ice cold voice that could freeze over hell. "I purposely told you my weakness and my fighting style in hopes of giving you a fighting chance."

Issei turned around to face the froze in place Jeanne who unconsciously flinch when she saw the dead and emotionless mask that was Issei's face. He crouched to one knee and picked up Jeanne's sword. She dropped her sword when she was capture by this trap. "I gave you more than ample time to stop me but you threw away my generosity and I have no more patience."

The sword in his left hand he raised it to Jeanne's chest, the tip of the sword pointing at her heart.

Jeanne now afraid for herself finally noticed what she was caught on, like a wave from the ocean, a net of light shine brightly like a moving wave.

"Oi! You bastard!" Heracles attempted to stop Issei when he charged straight into a barrier. "What the fuck!" Heracles yelled wondering what he just ran into before standing up and hammering away at the barrier, trying to break it.

"When did he create this barrier?" Georg said to himself as the sound of Heracles's bashing away at the barrier were heard repeatedly.

Back to Issei and the immovable Jeanne. Issei holding Jeanne's sword with the tip pointing at Jeanne's unprotected heart.

***Stab***

Jeanne widen her eyes, a small trickle of blood fell from her lips.

"What a waste..." Issei spoke softly but his voice held no regret which scared Jeanne.

From the Hero Faction's point of view, they could see it clearly. Jeanne had been stab through the heart by her own sword. The sword was driven clean through with a good length of the sword appearing behind her back.

"Now no more. You're going to regret not taking my advice when you should have."

**Maybe a little confusing at first but this is the highly anticipated chapter for Issei's Sacrifices. This chapter is the flashback arc that I promised where I reveal how Issei transformed into a Forsaken and the events that followed.**

**Expect much from this as it's the going to be big. Examples? Sure.**

**Revival of a King, Issei's own peerage, familiar faces from Issei's past make an appearance. And lastly, commentary will be involved.**

**The Flashback arc will be shown to Rias and everyone and they will offer their own commentary to Issei's journey.**

**It's going to be HUGE!**

**A Reawakened God – Chapter five**

Y-Y-You-You're the Raven Ashikabi!?" Mikogami said, shaking like a leaf and pure unadulterated horror in his eyes. Now fully realising just how fucked he was by running into _him _and pissing _him _off.

Minato raised his brows at the nickname given to him as an Ashikabi. Kazehana and Karasuba giggling behind me told him they found his nickname funny.

_'This has Minaka written all over it.' _Minato was always caution of that bastard, since he first met the man on Kamikura island. That man was hiding something behind that mask of his but Minato didn't care much to look into it.

Still piss him off that Minaka decided on his nickname.

Calming his nerves, Minato looked back towards Mikogami and Mutsu. He held no hate towards Mutsu, it wasn't in Minato to judge on who his former student saw as his Ashikabi.

Mikogami however... He was another problem and Minato didn't have any interactions with this kid in the past twenty years. So he could do whatever he wants and not feel any regret.

"Mikogami..." Said kid flinch at the cold tone his name was address in. He was fucked and from hearing both Mutsu's story and hearing from Minato's own Sekirei that he was a student of the man in front of him and he never defeated him in any form of combat. Indeed he was fucked.

"I could have forgiven you if you just kept walking and leave me and my dates alone. We could have forgotten all of this and no one would get hurt however; you threaten to forcibly wing a Sekirei and in front of me no less. Such acts can not be forgiven.

Minato opened his eyes and reveal his Sharingan for all to see.

Mikogami flinch at the intense stare he was on the receiving end of, Mutsu raised his sword prepared to defend his master from his former sensei. He knew that he couldn't win against Minato especially with his Sharingan active.

Akitsu widen her eyes at this man named Minato who was protecting her. He seem to generally care for her, he was not walking away and ignoring her presence. He saw her and cared for her well being. Was he- Is this man her Ashikabi!? Was she truly having a reaction! Since she was told that she would never be winged or react to an Ashikabi. Akitsu felt tears pooling around her eyes at this revelation.

This man, Minato... was her true Ashikabi.

"Karasuba." Minato called his fourth winged Sekirei. Karasuba smiled wickedly, she pulled her nodachi from it's sheath and walked up to Minato's side.

"With pleasure, Minato-kun."

**Been a long time since this got a update. Crazy as this was my third story written overall and first one when I came back to writing fanfiction. Now I'm back with a new update. I'm sure a lot of people are expecting this one.**

**Date a Live – Chapter three**

"Get out, Now!" Miya snapped at Karasuba standing up and smirked evilly at Miya. Shido still on his back at Karasuba winging herself just moments ago.

"What's wrong Miya? I haven't seen you so angry in such a long time..." Karasuba looked down briefly at her new Ashikabi who she just bond herself to, a small true smile on her lips that Shido hadn't seen since meeting her. "He's just your tenant, what does he really mean to you?"

Miya made a grab for Karasuba when a arm stop her. Looking at the arm it belong to she saw a handsome older man in his early twenties wearing a black trench coat and carrying something in his other arm.

"Who are you!" Miya didn't know this man and why he walked into her house without her knowing only fuel the anger she felt for Karasuba and now this mysterious man.

"My name's Minato and I'm Shido's teacher. I would appreciate if you held your anger back at least until I have a word with my student." Miya reluctantly... obeyed his word and stood down. Karasuba was also surprise that Miya who was about to kill her, just stop.

Shido stood up and that moment a knock was heard at the door. Seeing himself to open the door, Shido walk to the front door and opened. Only to fall back with a thud when a suitcase came flying straight at him.

"Oof!" Shido fell back onto his back holding the black suitcase that came out of no where. Coming back to his senses, the first thing Shido sees when he opened his... were a pair of white panties.

Looking higher up, he saw that a girl was standing next to him unaware that from this angle he could see up her skirt. Looking further up he noticed pink colored hair done up in twintails.

Shido knew only one person with pink hair and twintails.

"K-Kotori?"

The girl looked down at Shido showing it was indeed Shido's little sister Kotori.

"Oh, Shido. What are you doing on the floor for?"

"That's my line. Why are you here?"

"Not important. Hurry up and help me with my luggage. You can't do that when you're lying on the floor, you know." Kotori invited herself in leaving Shido on the floor.

Standing up, bringing the suitcase by the handle at the top. Shido released a sighed at the unexpected visit of his little sister.

He realized another thing when he saw Kotori. The ribbons she normally wore to keep her hair up. The white ribbons were now black. For some strange reason Shido had the urge to feel wary of this Kotori.

"Hah, what's next. Tohka and Yoshino in maid outfits?"

"Shido!" An energetic and happy voice rang out behind Shido.

"Tohka? Good morn-" Shido's speech was pause at seeing Tokha or more like what she _and_ Yoshino were wearing.

Coming down the stairs were Tohka and Yoshino both wearing French maid outfits. Completed with aprons and headbands on their heads. Tohka's reminded Shido of her purple hair. The maid outfit suited Tohka hugging her figure nicely, her cleavage could be seen from how tight the chest area seem.

Yoshino's why she was in one was strange but she look cute in her's. A light turquoise in color. Her puppet Yoshinon was also wearing one! Of the same color.

Another body came down after Tohka and Yoshino. She paused on top of the second step. A well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a well developed body figure. She is wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back. For pants she wore capri jeans.

The next tenant according to Miya, she moved into Izumo Inn a week ago, only I have yet to meet her due to me dealing with school and Assassin business.

"Hey! You must be the male tenant I hadn't met yet. So what do you think?" She gestured to Tohka and Yoshino who both looked as if they were wanting my opinion.

Put under the spotlight. Oh how I dread these moments.

Before I could give a response, Sahashi-sama came out of the other room and approach me.

"Shido we need to talk, or rather it's time we had that talk and explain everything to your roommates, landlady, and sister. It's time you come clean and accept what happened two years ago."

**Your wishes have been granted. Kotori will be apart of the story with the organization she's apart of, will also have a major role as well. And Kotori can be consider a harem member. **

**The only reason I didn't include Kotori in the list of harem girls in Chapter one was because Kotori wasn't apart of this story. The cameo she had at the start of chapter one was her only appearance. **

**However, people wanted her and I listen to my readers advice, and Kotori will now be in the story.**

**Minato's raven feathers – Chapter five**

"Alright everyone up, daddy's home!" Minato held his arms out, snapping his fingers. The robotic arms and machines all looked towards Minato.

All except one... Who seem to be malfunctioning in one corner.

Sighing, Minato turned to the defected robot arm, "I'm going to turn you into a wine cooler, nothing seems to work with you and I'm not building another core for you to reject." He spoke to the robot arm as if he was scolding a child.

The robotic arm hung it's head down in shame, stopping what it was doing.

Releasing a chuckle Minato walked onto the floor, starting at the table closest to him.

**Raven Incorporated** produced and manufacture more than just drones. Militarized drones were their number one product and what the company was build off of.

However, Minato wanted to expand to deal with more branches of the military. Weaponry, armor, first aid, food and supplies, etc.

And the company had grown extraordinary well in stocks and worldwide in popularity with the world's militaries.

For example. Minato had scheduled a couple of products, he planned to unveil later this year.

The first, was a suit of armor made from a special metal, found only on the impenetrable hide of the Zillo Beast. A reptilian-insectoid species that went extinct long ago, how Minato got a hold of the metal no one knows.

The metal was entirely impenetrable it protects the wearer from all firearms, including those that used Armor Piercing and High Caliber rounds.

Minato already had a plan concerning the IS. With the United Nations green-lighting Tabane's Infinite Stratos to be distributed around the world and be used in their militaries. The second was his own exoskeleton suit.

Although not as big and bulky as the IS. Minato's own exo-suits were just as efficient. Granting boost of speed, agility, and coordination to the wearer, enables the wearer to jump heights as tall as ten feet and gives a special "Charge" feature if the wearer had been sprinting for a few seconds. Like the suit of armor from before these exo-suits are also outfitted from the same impenetrable metal.

Again these are just two of Minato's future projects. The man had many, **many** other projects to unveil. In his own words... to keep the world entertaining.

"Minato-sama, you have received a message from Chifuyu-sama." Jarvis's voice was heard from the speakers Minato had install into the tower.

"Oh... and what does it say." Minato said putting a shield cover over his face and begin wielding.

"She invited you to attend Ichika-sama and Houki-sama's middle school graduation, and to the after party she is throwing at the Orimura household.

"Ah, those two. I wonder how much they have grown up since the last time I saw them. Tell Chifuyu I'll go. Now I just need to get a ticket."

"Already taken care of." A cabinet opened behind Minato showing a ticket with information about the graduation. Grabbing the ticket Minato laughed under his breath. "That Chifuyu. Always going one step ahead every time."

"She already guess that you would say yes and obtained the ticket to mailed it to you."

"I always guessed that she just had trouble asking for a date." He joked putting away his wielding mask and tools. "I guess I should go seeing she already got me my ticket. When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

"Perfect..." Minato walked back to his desk/control panel as it controls everything within this room. "I need to finish these projects I had planned for this summer. With Tabane-chan's Infinite Stratos now popular with those idiots at UN, I'm behind schedule." Typing away at his keyboard Minato went over the many screens containing different information, blueprints, and orders he purchased at blinding speeds.

Suddenly, a crimson magic circle appeared beneath Minato's feet. Raising an eyebrow at this instead of asking where this magic circle came from, Minato was blinded by a flash of light before disappearing from his lab without a trace.

Seconds later, Musubi appeared at the door to his lab wearing one of his collared-sleeved shirts and a pair of white panties.

"Minato-sama, breakfast is on the table- Ara...? Minato-sama?" Musubi was confused at not finding her Ashikabi in his lab. Karasuba had told her that he came in here this morning. Where did he go?

**xox**

The first thing Minato saw when he opened his eyes was he was standing at a podium in the center of a large room. Looking around he saw himself in a big courtroom. Scanning the room a second time he sense something different about these "humans"

Looking 360 around the room he saw people sitting behind him, groups sitting in the balconies above, some where sitting in the jury stand and on the sides. They all gave off strange energy signatures proving they were not entirely human.

Deciding to look ahead to where the judge sat, he saw a group of six sitting in a row. The only thing different about these humans was the power signatures he sensed were larger than the crowd that surrounded Minato.

Minato knew without any further assessment that he was not in the human world, and this was no normal courtroom filled with regular nobodies.

Looking back at the group that he suspected were judges. He noticed they were conversing in silence, whispering to each other before the one in the center cleared his throat, garnering his and the crowds attention.

The man gave a friendly smile and spoke, his magic amplifying his voice so all could hear. "Hello everyone and welcome! My name is Sirzech Lucifer and I only say this as our guest here is not from here." Sirzech is handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes.

Looking at me, Sirzech gave a smile and address me. "Please no need to be alarm, Sahashi Minato-kun. We didn't bring you here by mistake. We have been following you for sometime and decided that we should talk to you in person. I hope this is okay with you?"

Sirzech's smile and friendly aura made it difficult for Minato to see any false in his words. He was speaking the truth. They had been watching me? Minato wasn't all too surprised that someone was watching him, he always felt this way with his Sekirei. He knew they're planning to get him to have sex with them. Since winging Kazehana a week ago, all his Sekirei have been a bit "aggressive" in getting his attention.

Back to this topic, a unknown race had been keeping tabs on him, for a fact he knew no one here was human, they give the appearance of one but the power he sense told otherwise.

They seem friendly and don't wish him harm of any kind. It seems they only want to talk and get answers. Minato would be lying if he said he was not interested, these people wanted to know him better and Minato wanted to know more about them and deduce what race they were.

Seems fair enough.

Putting on his friendly mask, a face he used to fool the world by hiding his true nature. And answered in a similar friendly tone as Sirzech with a smile. "Of course, how can I be of service?" His lips curled up into a smirk. Things were just about to become entertaining... for him of course.

**There we are the fifth chapter for Minato's raven feathers. For this chapter I wish to add in real world events and times. Some will be true and a majority will be fiction. I am also introducing new characters who may or may not make regular appearances and returning characters from previous chapters.**

**It's going to be great, trust me or don't. It's your opinion after all.**

**Lastly, what do you guys want to read first? Everything you see here will be updated but what do you want to see first. Pm me or leave a review on what you want to win.**

**And does anyone know how to create polls here on Fanfiction? I honestly don't know shit on making a poll, so can someone tell me how to create one? Thank you.**


	5. Second Update!

**Update!**

My apologies for the lack of updates during the summer. Besides enjoying my summer break, I've been hard at work with several stories.

Yes, I know. I'm currently hard at work and will update as soon possible.

I have changed this fic, to be where I write updates on my progress and give teasers to future chapters. Not entirely sure if anyone even reads any of the past updates posted here. I'll just use my imagination and believe you do read what's posted here.

Nearly forgot that I will be updated past chapters such as Minato's raven feathers and Issei's Sacrifices among others. Figured I should revalue thease since believe it or not. A few chapters were written in a day and I didn't preread. Which led to a thousand mistakes being left unchecked and I can't accept that.

So expect changes in the near future.

Again I ask you to remain patience and I won't disappoint.

Thanks


	6. Third Update!

**Update**

It's been about a month since my last update, which was "Minato's raven feathers". I figured I needed a break to relax and gather my thought for my next update. And if I'm going to be honest I spend some time playing my PS4, as well as dealing with school work, but thankfully Spring Break is officially here.

I like to keep these updates short and because I don't have much news to share regarding my writing. So here are the stories I will be working on, in order.

**Minato's raven feathers: Chapter seven – **April 15

**A Reawakened God: Chapter seven – **April 15

**Crimson Darkness: Chapter three – **April 22

**Issei's Sacrifice: Chapter seven – **May 27, or at the latest, June 8

That's my writing schedule for the next few months. Now please keep in mind that those dates are just a guess of when I believe I will finish writing, proofreading, and editing. They're simply to give you an idea of whether I'll update on that day or the following day.

I'm very serious about meeting deadlines on their exact due days, so perhaps it's possible I can update on the dates listed above. However, please keep what I said in mind.

Now I'm writing these in the order of where they fall on the poll. I want to please my writers with writing what they want to see more of. But remember that I'll never abandon any of my stories, just because they aren't updated regularly doesn't mean I'm abandoning them.

My reason for giving "Issei's Sacrifice" a longer release date is simple. Chapter seven is believed to be my longest written chapter to date. The prologue was three months of a prequel before the events of Highschool DxD canon, Issei's entire backstory in three chapters. However, Chapter seven of the original goes into further detail of Issei's rise to power as the King of the Netherworld, him becoming a Forsaken, etc. You perhaps get a picture of the overall scale of what will be in this one chapter. Plus after the events of chapter seven are reveal, so will the further storyline beginning with chapter eight.

Lastly, since this update is longer than normal. I'm well aware of grammar mistakes and misspell words in a few of my stories. And I thank you for pointing them out to me. I have since began to double, even triple-check my work to ensure your getting the best experience with my reading. So, as of now, I'm openly searching for a willing beta reader to assist me. PM or leave a review on any of my stories if your interested.

I'm even considering on checking my work four, possibly five times to find mistakes. That or Fanfiction just hates me and does this on purpose when I'm editing on the site. I'll try to leave an update every two weeks to give an idea on where I am currently in my work.

Thank you for your time and patience.


End file.
